


That's What Friends Do

by tensfilm



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensfilm/pseuds/tensfilm
Summary: “We were just cuddling.”“Yeah, that's something all the friends do.”“I know right, like a couple of bros.”“Yes,my friend.”Ten's grin stretched across his face as he scooted forward, “So like, let's continue then.”Kun visibly gulped, “S-sure,friend.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 371





	That's What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is 90% pure fluff that i needed to write for my mental health

It all started the day when Ten was desperately trying to polish on his Chinese for the WayV fanmeet event the next day. He was stressed, to say the least. It was like a ton of brick cement resting on top of his head and getting heavier with every word he tried to pronounce. His glasses, although are a necessity for him, were acting like a hindrance to his vision and not to mention the pain shooting in his back from earlier practise for SuperM tour.

Still he could manage, he thought.

But Ten sweared the universe had something against him because for some reason, the satan decided to send his spawns for a visit to the dorm. A pair of very, very noisy spawns. On a normal day, Ten would have been delighted to team up with Chenle and Renjun in one of their weird shenanigans. But today was not a normal day, so when Chenle and Renjun joined the other kids in dorm, he lost it.

On the top of it, they all decided to play video games in Yangyang's room. Yangyang was Ten's roommate.

Sicheng had resorted in kitchen in an attempt to make something for the tiny goblins, not before giving Ten a warning to not even dare to set a foot in his room. The only room left which seemed peaceful and quite was Kun's. Kun wasn't home and Ten took this as a perfect opportunity to crash in his room leaving to the future him to explain his desperateness.

Ten had never been into Kun's room for long or at least, he didn't remember it being this welcoming. Being busy with so many SM projects, Ten rarely used to have time to explore other members' room. It was them who mostly crashed his room.

Ten opened the door carefully, as if he was intruding something. He pushed away the idea from his mind that he was, _indeed_ , intruding Kun's personal space. But hey, he was only there to study for a while and he'd be back before Kun would come home.

His room was warm, like really warm. Maybe it was the lack of windows or the light colours that the atmosphere inside his room was like air underneath the setting sun at the crack of dawn in a chilly winter day. Warm and enticing. The brown aesthetic of Kun's closet and mahogony tiles gave Ten's eyes muscles the relaxation they were seeking for hours before.

The room smelled like vanilla and wood smoke. So much like Kun. Ten's eyes fell onto the little photo frames on top of Kun's dresser, which Ten noticed were polaroids of his family and members.

A smile automatically reached Ten's lips when he spotted one polaroid of himself, his hair messy and his lips tucking into the long sleeve of his striped shirt as he pouted. He still remembered when Kun was taking that photo of him and had used his usual tone, “Ten, don't try to act cute.” Ten laughed at the memory, he didn't really think Kun would have kept this picture.

Ten liked how Kun's room depicted his personality oh so accurately, just the right amount of scruffy and messy altogether blended into something really comfortable and welcoming.

Ignoring everything else, Ten shifted his attention to Kun's rumpled bed. Slowly, he managed to get underneath the warm white sheets. His black oversized T-shirt and grey shorts made a contrast with the aesthetic of bed, which elicited an idea in Ten's mind for a drawing which he decided to work on later as he had a task to do right now, task involving a language with beautiful characters. So beautiful, they were out of Ten's league. Ten groaned.

He started repeating the little speech and pick up lines he had prepared with Hendery's help, gradually sinking in the bed. Time passed slowly and Ten was engulfed in the warm sheets. As somewhere along the Mandarin lines, he drifted into sleep.

“Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing here?”  
Kun's complaint as he snatched the quilt from Ten, gaining a groan from younger. Ten was still wearing his glasses and his notebooks were splattered on the bed. He looked like a mess, a bummed out mess.

“Fuck Kun--” Ten groaned, trying to cover himself under blankets again, “I liked your room so much I almost forgot how cranky the owner is.”

“You still haven't answered me?” Kun sighed, putting Ten's notebooks on the stool nearby and proceeding to take off his glasses.

“Mhmm.” Ten hummed and let the drowsiness take over him, sinking deeper in the mattress. Except that Kun wasn't planning on letting him.

“Just let me be happy, for fucks sake!” Ten complaint again, already too tired to argue. His body was too weak to move away from and the soft environment of Kun's room wasn't helping.

Kun pressed his lips together in a fine line, “I don't know Ten whether you know, that your happiness isn't really in my list of priorities.”

“Kuunnnn!” Ten whined, pouting at the brunette standing in front of him, beside the bed.

Ten noticed Kun had taken a shower right now as the smell of his body wash was strong and filling his nostrils. Ten liked it. The smell, of course. Ten couldn't really fanthom at that very minute that he had to get up and leave, he was too comfortable and relaxed to even put mind to such a thought yet alone executing the action.

He heard Kun sigh as his vision caught the boy turning around to leave. Kun had given in, just the way he always did. Although Ten was really determined to not back up, he wished Kun would put more front and fight for himself. He wished he could see the raw side of Kun more.

On a reflex, Ten's hand reached and grabbed Kun's sleeve, stopping the later with an abrupt,

“Stay.” Ten pouted, eyes googly and big, pleading for the other to follow his request.

“What?” Kun asked, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

“C'mere.” Ten patted the space next to him on bed, “I won't bite.”

“I am most certainly sure you will.” Kun teased Ten to which younger's lips twitched into a small smile.

He looked beautiful, Kun thought. His hair was messy and he looked cute in clothes too big for his size. Kun realised he liked seeing Ten on his bed, the colour suited him. Ten settled on the thought that Ten's clothes match his bed's aesthetic before letting his mind wander off anywhere.

“Please Kun, stay.” Ten whined again, tucking Kun towards him. Kun softly landed on the side of his bed, speechless.

“Ten--”

“No one has to know.” Ten quickly cut Kun's words off, mentally slapping himself for the choice of his words. Why the fuck did he say it like that as if what they were gonna do is wrong? Ten bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from burning red.

Ten felt a rush of relief as Kun climbed the bed without further questioning.

Ten felt goosebumps rise on his back as Kun's smell got stronger, he didn't have enough words to describe how much better this was. Kun slowly pulled the quilt over both of them, Ten sinking inside with a reflex, still shook to the core on the thought of another man, especially Kun, laying beside him.

“How was your day?” Kun questioned, looking at Ten in such a close proximity with him.

Ten scooted a little closer unconsciously and mumbled against the quilt,  
“I was trying to brush up on my Chinese after coming from dance practice when Chenle and Renjun came to visit and you would know the rest.”

Kun huffed a little, Ten could feel his breath, not particularly feel it hitting one of his body parts but he could feel it in the air.

“They're planning to sleepover.”

Ten sighed, his eyes getting heavy.

“Is that why you came here? They were being noisy?”

Ten hummed a little, his lips puckering up.  
Kun held out his left hand and brushed Ten's hair softly away from his eyes with his fingers, his lips stretching into a smile,

“You work so hard, Ten. Don't worry they'll love you tomorrow.”

Ten's eyes shot wide not at the compliment but at the chilling touch of Kun's fingers on his forehead. The tips of Kun's fingers were so contrasting to Ten's burning body that it sent a current through Ten's spine. He thanked whoever resided above them that the room was dark or Kun would've noticed his red face indicating the rush of blood to his cheeks.

Ten was amazed how he could still see Kun perfectly under the dim lights entering through the crack of the door slightly opened. He wondered if Kun made the same effort to see Ten's face structure or was just satisfied with his silhouette.

He smiled at Kun who was still unconsciously running his fingers through Ten's hair.

“Did you just compliment me?”

“No.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Kun, you love me.”

“No, what the hell?!” Kun retracted his hand from Ten's hair, “Stop joking like that. Ew.”

“I'm not joking.” Ten's drowsiness had taken away the energy from him to sound cheery and had made him sound serious but a chuckle elicited from his mouth that gave away the fact that he was, indeed, _joking_.

Ten groaned a little at the loss of Kun's touch who had stopped stroking his hair. He, in a reflex, scooted forward and wrapped his one arm around Kun's waist, hiding his face on his neck.

“Ten, what the--” Kun jerked back a little, panicking.

“Sshh.” Ten grumbled against Kun's chest, “Stop, I'm just cuddling.”

“Why would y-you?” His voice cracked at the end, shivers running down his body at Ten's lips accidentally brushed against his collar bone.

“Because you are warm and you smell nice.” Ten spoke again without any filter and without realising the effect of his movement of lips and vibration of voice to Kun.

“Ten you don't unde--”

“You don't like it?” Ten moved his head back and pouted, looking up at the older.

“That's not it.” Kun hesitated as he felt Ten's one leg lifting and resting upon his under the warm quilt.

Ten took Kun's hand and guided it to his hair, motioning him to stroke it before wrapping his arms around his waist again.

Kun took a deep breathe as if gathering his energy before starting to run his fingers smoothly against his silky hair. He started with the top of his head, entaglient the messy hair and then proceeding to run his finger at the back side of his ear. He could feel Ten's uneven breathe on his neck, his lips twitching up in the corners. He was glad Ten couldn't see the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Kun's fingers ran down to the nape of Ten's neck and he ever so lightly brushed the tip of his fingers up his hair.

“D-do that again.” Ten mumbled a little, biting his bottom lip, proceeding to press his forehead against his neck.

Kun chuckled lightly, “You like that?”, letting his fingers wander a little down from Ten's nape to his spine curve.

“Veryummfuck.” Ten gasped.

It was a strike to both of them as they realised how much they had grossly lost in the moment.

“Oh my god, what was that?!” Kun retracted his hand in a jerk.

“What do you mean what was that? YOU did it, it's your fault.” Ten almost yelled back, petrified as he quickly backed away, sitting up.

“I did? What did I do?” Kun panicked, sitting himself, he watched as Ten flushed red, his legs tangled with the quilt.

“Oh my god, you _know_ what you did. You even teased me asking if I like it!!!” Ten tried to defend himself, Kun's touch still lingering on his skin.

“Ten, what the hell, that was not like how you think. Besides, you were the one kissing down my neck!”

“Oh wait no--” Ten was burning, his whole body was light up with a mix of shame, embarrassment and strangely, delight. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach doing summersaults.

“I didn't mean to.” Ten's voice came softer than he expected and Kun sweared it was one of the softest sight he had ever seen in his life. Ten was fidgeting like a little kitten, looking anywhere except Kun, vulnerable and shy. Kun had almost cooed if Ten didn't open his mouth,

“Wait a minute, why didn't you stop me if you were uncomfortable?” Ten asked, eyes getting bigger with curiousity.

“W-what the--what type of question is that?!” Kun found himself in a tough spot, he didn't want to admit that he actually liked it. Hell, his mind had short-circuited at the sight of Ten.

Ten sighed, “Nevermind.” He looked at Kun, trying to quickly find something to say to loosen up the awkwardness in the air.

“Uhh why are we making such a big deal out of this? Haha we were just cuddling.” Ten awkwardly fidgeted.

Kun quickly agreed, nodding,

“Of course, we were just cuddling.”

“Yeah, that's something all the friends do.”

“I know right, like a couple of bros.”

“Yes, my friend.”

Ten's grin stretched across his face as he scooted forward, “So like, let's continue then.”

Kun visibly gulped, “S-sure, _**friend**_.”

Maybe it was in the heat of the moment or the fact that both the boys had came to a consolation that what they were doing were completely normal, there was a rush in their bodies coming our in the form of bravery.

Ten, in a swift moment, sinked in the bed while throwing the quilt on both of them, succeeding in covering his blush. This time, however, Kun was the one to initiate as he scooted closer to Ten, running his hand down his back to the end of his spine. Ten bit his lower lips between his teeth as he felt his chest getting heavier. His actions didn't go unnoticed by the other boy who simply decided to appreciate the beauty of it rather than questioning it.

Ten's hand involuntarily reached to press against Kun's chest where his heart lies. He could feel the older's heart thumping in his chest, screaming to break through.

Just one layer of clothing. Ten thought as his fingers started encircling against Kun's chest. He felt the other's breathe hitched as he continued to doodle with his forefinger against Kun's heart.

Unintensionally, Ten's finger grazed against Kun's hard nipple, eliciting a gasp from the older.

Ten stopped, scared that Kun will revolt or get mad and leave. But nothing came out of Kun's mouth. In confusion, the younger froze, not daring to do anything even though every atom of his body was levitating towards Kun.

“Ten?”

Ten started chewing the his bottom lip as he tried to look into Kun's eyes. Kun moved forward and pressed his forehead to Ten's as a gesture of calm and serenity. Ten sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Kun's breathe on his face as both of their head rubbed against each other. Kun's palm lay flat on Ten's back while Ten's on his chest.

“What are you doing?”  
Kun's voice was so gentle as if any more decibels will break Ten apart.

“K-kun I--I'm sorry.” Ten's lips trembled, thoughts clogging his mind. Thoughts of Kun potentially hating him and their friendship being ruined. Ten really liked Kun, more than he would ever admit.

“No, don't.” Kun immediately replied to stop Ten from coming to his own conclusion, “Don't apologize, I--I like it.”

Kun gulped heavily, eyes shut painfully from embarrassment as he felt Ten move a little, their foreheads still touching.

“You like it?” Ten asked, trying to check if what he heard was true or if this was one of his wild dreams.

Kun hummed, too embarrassed to repeat it. He heard Ten giggle a little and he could bet his every asset that it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

“I like it too.” Ten shyly replied, his fingers playing with the collar of Kun's T-shirt. Kun's eyes shit open in shock, too scared if he was hallucinating,

“What?!”

“When you...t-touch me, I like it.” Ten is sure his face is embarrassingly red as he could feel the heat radiating from his own body, travelling the muscles of his neck and shoulder. He mentally scolded himself for being so out of words but then again, could he blame himself.

The next second, Kun's hand travelled up to nape of Ten's neck, pulling him a little to adjust his face in front of his so that they were eye to eye.

Ten's eyes fell on the older's lips. Words weren't enough to describe how Ten was feeling. Kun's lips were just perfect. The right amount of curve and plumped up, a shine of baby pink due and so so tempting. Ten wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. He was using energy from every part of his body to resist his urges.

Kun's breathe fanned his flushed face as slender fingers held his jaw, pushing his chin upward. Kun brushed his lips softly along Ten's.

Ten's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, swallowing hard in anticipation as his heart stammered away in his chest. Kun pressed his lips to Ten's softly, the slightest of pressure making their head spin. Ten pressed his lips back, earning a quiet hum from him.

It continued for a short while, just enjoying the proximity of him and the interlocking of his lips, Ten's bottom lip sucked between his.

Just _heavenly_.

Kun pulled away slightly, just as Ten became comfortable with the notion of kissing. Ten made a quiet whining noise in the back of his throat, chasing his lips for more.

“More?” Kun whispered, brushing his lips against Ten's, sweet and soft and ever so teasingly.

Ten nodded needily, clinging to his now-creased shirt as Kun silences Ten's plea.

Kun pressed his lips to Ten's again, his hands framing Ten's face and Ten's hands gripping his forearms. Ten's eyes fluttered shut once again as Kun's tongue poked out to trace his bottom lip and he part his lips slightly, waiting for Kun to take the lead.

Kun tilted his head as he pushed past Ten's lips, the feeling of their tongues meeting so foreign, a small gasp left Ten's throat. Their tongues slowly intertwined, a stroke of Kun's thumb along Ten's cheekbone after every few seconds.

As Ten felt his breathing become heavier, he slightly pulled back and Kun pecked at his lips twice before Ten pulled back for some more. Deciding the fuzzy, excited feeling in their stomach doesn’t need to be encouraged just yet.

Ten smiled, breathlessly.

They stayed in their respective position, legs entangled and fingers intertwined, just staring at each other waiting for the situation to dawn upon them. Ten noted Kun's hands fit perfectly with his.

“Is this what friends do?” Kun chuckled, his voice came out husky, just arising another set of butterflies in Ten's stomach.

“A friend is a friend...” Ten spoke.

Kun forrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his insecurities arising from the pit of his mind's hell.

“...'Til the end of the end. That's forever and a day~”

“Oh my god, Ten!” Kun groans as the younger continued singing, an evident smile on his face.

“...Won't hear me say goodbye~Come what may~”

“You're insufferable.” Kun complaint as he huffed out a chuckle.

“~That's what friends do, that's what friends do~” Ten finished his little song with a loud giggle.

“I can't believe you pulled a SpongeBob on me.” Kun smiled.

“I'm sorry, I didnt know what to say--” Ten confessed, a small smile on his face.

He hid his face on the crook of Kun's neck, hiding his embarrassment, “--I'm kind of scared.”

“We'll figure it out.” Kun smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger, “Good night, Ten.”

“Good night, Kun.”

.

Next day, if anyone saw Kun giving a squeeze to Ten's hand during his ment, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you made this far ♡
> 
> kudos and feedbacks will be highly appreciated !!
> 
> have a nice day ~


End file.
